Ghost Busters Generations
by Ark D
Summary: The once mighty have fallen, now a new generation must take up the call, lead by a grumpy old man, and a goth ghost, will the new Extreme Ghostbusters have what it takes to be hero's or will the fall short as they take on some of the toughest ghost that New York can throw at them...


Beginings, Ends...

Eduardo smirks as he pulled the trigger on the proton blaster, whizzing to life a green yellowish beam shot out, kicking him back a bit as the beam of light struck the ghost, " Suck it gas bag!"

Hissed as the beam slammed into the ghost, twisting as the beam pulled at it, its purple robes seemed to simmer in the dull moonlight as its head that was formed by a pumpkin glared down at him, "That's right, nasty eyes down here, know who is kicking your buro."

Howling out the thing twisted again, the beam pulsed and pulled Eduardo forward, " Wow, easy, you don't know who you're messing with do ya tonto, I'm a scientist."

The ghost howled again as a yellow device shaped much like a dome with a foot petal slide out of nowhere, the yellow device flicking open as a bright white light shot out, suckng the ghostie down into the device, with a hiss it clicked shut.

"Hey way to go, " turning as he was about to speak, his voice caught in his throat then he screamed at what he saw, Kylie was nothing more than bone and ripped flesh, her eyes sunk in and her black hair missing in patches, still screaming he fell back, with a thud his head hit the floor.

"Eduardo! Eduardo! Wake up you idiot, wake up!"

Eyes flashing open looking around his back on the cool surface of the floor. Eyes scanning for the voice before he looked straight up, the floating specter that was now Kylie hovered above him, looking worried. Eduardo started to smile but stopped, a frown forming at the sight of her.

"Same dream?"

Nodding he pushed himself slowly off the floor, his bones ached as he moved slowly to look in the mirror, a white beard covered his face, his hair was also white and long, he looked worn and ragged. Reaching out he placed a hand on each side of the mirror, a light pressure fell on his back, turning his head a bit he looked at the frowning face of the women he loved, Kyle had died, she now haunted the firehouse in slimers steed. Closing his eyes his head dipped, how had it all gone wrong? He could still see the ghost who had done it all, his friends, his...pulling his head up as he turned then and shrugged off Kylie's ghostly touch.

Reaching over to his bed he gripped a fine black cane, the top was a black stone, round and polished, some thing that the spector Kylie had helped him make. Moving to the stairs he made his way down them, his movements slow as he listened to the creaking stairs and the heavy sound of a cane tip striking them, the dull thud reverbed off the walls of the old fire house. A thin layer of dust had coated the place. Eduardo had not walked down these particular stairs in quite some time, his shaking hand ran over the desk that had once been his mentors, he could see the man sitting there in his mind.

"Ah good to see you, I need some help working on the capture chamber later, any way you are free today."

Frowning as Eduardo answered out loud, his voice thick with a spanish draw to it, "Sure, if you want me to break it even more than it already is?"

HIs mentor smiled as he held up a hand and opened his mouth, the image faded as he shook his head to displace the memory, watched his mentor fade from his inner vision.

"Get a grip Eduardo, you losing your mind..."

Then again could he even say he ever had one to lose in the first place...

A knock from the main door to the firehouse snapped him from his thoughts, he hobbled to the other set of stairs and made his way slowly to them, the pounding getting louder as he moved, growling he picked up the pace yelling as he did, " Hold on I'm coming!"

Moving down another flight of stairs he stopped at the bottom, what he wouldn't give for an elevator in this place. The knocking did not let up, so he was forced to push forward, short of breath, he now stood in front of the door. Turning he looked at Kylie who was hiding herself in the shadows, with a nodded he pulled the door open, " What!"

Staggering back a young man, no more than maybe 18 or 19 stood his blue eyes wide as he gave a sheepish smile, " Umm is this the Ghost Buster...umm place of business?"

Eyes narrowing Eduardo glared at the boy, ' No it's not, now go away."

Starting to slam the door, the young man rushed in grabbing it as kept it from shutting, " Please I need your help, I'm.. I'm not safe, I mean Im in danger."

Waving the boy off growling Eduardo pulled on the door trying to slam it shut, " Not my problem, not let go of the door!"

"Eduardo," Kylie float into the light looking at him, her stonie expression was hot with a glare of irritation, " We do not turn away those that need our help!"

Shaking his head, he tried to dislodge the boy from the door, " Kylie, we aren't in the.."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand and floated down to face him, " The man I loved would not have turned away someone in need."

With a sigh of defeat Eduardo pulled the door open letting the boy fall in from where he had been pushing.

"For an old man your..." He didn't finish as he saw Kylie, his eyes widened, " Ggghhho..ost."

The last part coming out as a squeak as he stepped back as if he was about to run, then his eyes took on a hard expresion, " Here to finish me off?"

Sticking his chin out, Kylie looked over to Eduardo, who couldn't help but smile, "Oh yeah, the great gothic ghost of the west is going to finish you in one fowl swoop, save us all from her gothie ways."

Snapping her vision towards Eduardo her glare spoke volumes, she cleared her throat with a small cough, more out of habit then true necessity, " No I am one... well was one of the ghostbusters, now what can we do for you?"

Slowly moving forward the young man looked up at her giving her a small nod, " I'm being chased."

Scoffing Eduardo hobbled over to the desk that had once been Janine's, his hand ran over the dusty surface before he slumped down into the chair with a groan, " Yeah couldn't guess that by how you where wetting yourself, no why don't you try telling us something we don't know?"

Glaring the young man set his jaw and growled in response, "Fine, something you don't know, like manners, or maybe how to …"

Stopping as a wail boomed from all around them, the room shook as the upper windows shattered, covering his head with his arms the young man tucked and rolled under a desk. Kylie looked up as Eduardo had grabbed the old proton handgun that she had once used and was pointing it at a familure ghost.

"Pumpkin Jack...but we iced you."

Smirking the ghost who had destroyed every thing that Eduardo had cared for looked down at him with burning eyes, " Ah, you're still alive, how unsightly."

Floating down his red robes billowing around him as the ghoul smiled at them all, his jagged mouth that was carved turned up in a wicked smirk as he flung his hand out, red plasma leaked from it as it twirled and pulled the desk the young man now coward under.

"Ahhh, hello there Alex, I see you're still trying to run from me, how foolish of.."

A photon beam slammed into the smirking head of Jack sending him wheeling, " Run kid, Kylie protect him."

Alex's heart raced, was this really happening, he closed his eyes, why, why had this happened to him, his mind drifting back to what had happened no more than days ago...


End file.
